


Nyctochlophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Cas has a fear of the forest at night, Castiel Has Issues, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel-centric, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean Winchester, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fear of the forest at night, Fluff, M/M, Nyctochlophobia, Scared Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wanted to spend time with his Husband...but God did he hate camping...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctochlophobia

They had a beautiful nature hike. “Ok, so we should set up camp…it’s gonna get soon.”

“Why did I agree to this?”

“Because you love me bunches…”

Cas smiled. “I hate you a little less because you said bunches.”

“Yes!” Dean beamed a smile. “Come on, let me set up the tent.”

“Good thing I get a big manly handy man.” Cas sat down on a log. “Promise me that you will cuddle the whole night.”

“I’ll try, Baby, but you know I sprawl out.” Dean said once he finished the tent. “Then there’s the middle of the night bathroom breaks.”

“No, bathroom breaks. You’re not leaving the tent once we are inside for the night.” Cas pointed.

“Lighten up, Angel. This weekend is going to be relaxing and peaceful.” Dean smiled. “When natures calls I’m answering it. Especially if it’s twosies.”

“Ok, Dean, it’s just you and me. The twins are at Bobby and Ellen’s. That means no baby talk.”

Dean smiled. “2 ½ years, plus 9 months of talking to them during my breaks. Baby, it might be easy for you to stop the baby talk, but I carried them and took a year off work for them.”

“Ok, try your damnedest.”

_**(* &^%%^&*()*&^%^&*()** _

“Cas, honey, I’m zipping up the tent.” Dean yawned.

“Really? You’re yawning? You need to fall asleep after me.” Cas whined.

“I’m tired, Cas. You better fall asleep quickly.”

The Winchester laid down on the ground and got into the sleeping bag. “Why did I agree to this?”

“Go to sleep, Hon.”

He tried…he really tried, but no dice. “Dean? Dean?”

“Manny, it’s ok that you pee-peed your bed. Accidents happen. Just take  your pants off and hop into Emmy’s bed.” Dean mumbled.

Cas sat up and shook his husband. “Dean, wake up.”

“What?” Dean lifted his head.

“We should head to the car and go home.” Cas whispered.

“Why?” The Winchester yawned. “It’s the middle of the night. That’s extremely dangerous. First thing in the morning we can pack up and head to the car.”

Cas flinched at the sound of the twig crack. “Dean, I wanna go home.”

“We can’t Hon, you’re just gonna have to stick it out and go to sleep.” Dean grumbled.

“No, we need sleep to hike back to the car. Just close your eyes and you’ll fall asleep and wake up refreshed.”

The sound of an owl made Cas flinch.” Home, Dean.”

“Castiel James Winchester-Novak, go to sleep or I swear to God you will regret marrying me.”

“I will never regret marrying you. Please, let’s go home.”

“We will…first thing in the morning.” Dean rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

There was another snap of a twig but closer and louder. “There is something outside.”

“It’s called the outdoors, Cas. Animals tend to live outside and some are awake during the night.”

Cas whined and the sound of a raccoon or small animal passed the tent making noise and Cas jumped, screamed, and curled up beside Dean. “I don’t like it here, Dean.”

“We will leave first thing in the morning.”

“Dean I think I pooped a little.” Cas whimpered.

The Winchester sat up and looked at his husband. “Cas, did you just say that you pooped your pants?” He laughed.

“A little bit.” Cas whispered.

“Come on, Baby. Toss your soiled briefs in the bushes and go to sleep.” Dean laid back down.

Cas striped his bottoms and underwear off. He put new underwear on and smacked Dean. “Open the tent, please.”

“Cassssssss…I wanna sleep.” Dean whined as he unzipped the tent and flung the soiled underwear many feet away. “Happy now? It’s sleepytime, Castiel.”

“I can’t sleep, Dean.” Cas frowned.

Dean groaned. “Why? Why? Cas, Why?”

“What Dean? This is want you wanted.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“You agreed to do this on your own. If you didn’t want to come you didn’t have to…I could have asked Sam.” Dean frowned.

“I wanted to spend  time with you.” Cas hissed.

“Then you could have just said so and we could have sent the twins to Bobby and Ellen’s, instead of ruining my weekend.” Dean growled. “So either lay down with me and sleep before we hike back to the car and go back to barely seeing each other and when we do it is taking care of Samandriel and Emma, or go hike back to the car by yourself. Either way I’m going back to sleep.”

“Why are we fighting?” Cas sighed.

“Because you’re scared and I’m exhausted.” Dean rubbed his hand down his face. “Can you just slip into my sleeping bag and go to sleep?”

Cas nodded. “Can you promise me something?”

“What?” Dean stifled a yawn.

“Tell me that nothing is gonna come into the tent and eat us.” Cas snuggled into his husband.

“Nothing is gonna get in the tent. I promise.” Dean pulled his husband in close. “Now, please, go to sleep.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&*(** _

Cas woke up by the sun beaming on his face. He fluttered his eyes open. He stretched and looked over to his side. Dean was gone. “Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean called out.

“Why are you out of the tent?” Cas sat up while Dean poked his head in.

“Because it’s morning.” Dean smirked. “It’s beautiful out here. I’m making breakfast. Get dressed and wipe your ass.”

“Never mention this again.” Cas pointed.

Dean smiled. “I’m a kindergarten teacher, former pre-school teacher, and father of twin 2 year old. Poop is the least important thing ever.”

“Don’t tell anybody I did that, please.” Cas frowned.

“I won’t, honey, once we eat we’ll take the hike back to the car.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(&^%^&*(** _

“Manny! Emmy!” Cas called out.

“Boopy! Daddy!” The twins toddled over to them.

Dean kneeled. “Hey Baby Angels.”

“Daddy!” They ran into Dean’s arms. “Miss you!”

“We missed you, too.” Dean lifted them into his arms. “Did you miss Boopy?”

“Yeah.” Manny smiled.

Cas smiled. “Awh, Boo-boo, I missed you.”

Bobby and Ellen walked into the foyer. “Hey, Dean and Cas…Samandriel and Emma were great.”

“Does that mean these little two Devils get a cookie?” Cas smiled.

“Yeah!” They squealed.

“Guess it does. We need to go hiking more often.” Dean kissed Cas.

‘Oh no, next time we “go on a hike” we’re going to at least a 2 star motel.” Cas pointed.

“Ok, Boopy.”

_******* _


End file.
